Kiss
by Siriusly Amused
Summary: A collection of one shots. Each focusing on a random pairing's first kiss.
1. Ron and Hermione

**Author's Note: **So I originally wrote this as a one-shot. I've been wanting to write Ron and Hermione's first kiss for a very, very long time. I got the idea for it one night and typed it all up within a few hours. Then, several days later, I found another old one-shot that I did. It was -gasp- H/Hr! I remember that I recieved a dare to write the one ship I couldn't stand, which is how the H/Hr thing came out. So then I thought, why not do this with a bunch of pairings? So that's what I'm going to do. You guys name the pairing and I'll write that pairing's first kiss (so Harry/Ginny is kinda out seeing as we know how their first kiss is).

**Kiss  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

**Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to**

**- 'I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor' Artic Monkeys**

Hermione Granger stared down into her bowl of ice cream, watching it melt into a white pool. She could not believe that while the Wizarding World was falling apart at the seams, the Muggle World remained more or less oblivious and happy, carrying on as usual, as if constant 'fog' and freak 'hurricanes' happened everyday.

The Granger dining room was darkening with the approaching dusk, but the atmosphere was relatively light-hearted. The screen door was opened, letting in the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of laughter from the neighbor children playing in the backyards. Mr. Granger was recounting a joke his secretary had told him earlier that day and Mrs. Granger laughed jovially at it while scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Hermione, it seemed, was the only dispirited one in the whole town. She sat at the table, sulking, and felt immensely restless. At Dumbledore's funeral, when they had planned to search for the Horcruxes, Hermione had been filled with an eagerness to get started; so when Harry told her and Ron that he wanted them to spend a few days with their families before joining him at the Dursley's, Hermione's excitement had deflated into an irritable impatience.

Her parents were now discussing the latest advances in dentistry, pretending to be oblivious to their daughter's downtrodden state. Unable to continue the charade, Hermione stood from the table and took her bowl of ice cream to the kitchen, setting it by the sink before going to the stairs and heading toward her room.

She closed the door and leaned against it, sighing with relief. She loved her parents, but they made her nervous. She hadn't told them about what was happening in the Wizarding World--her world. She was sure that if she did, they would do everything in their power to take her away; and even if she managed to escape, which would have been easy seeing as she could Apparate, she would have to live with the added guilt of knowing that her parents were worried sick about her. It was best to keep them in the dark, but that only added to her anticipation.

The sooner she got out of that house and joined her two best friends, the better.

Needing something to take her mind off of things, Hermione turned on a lamp and headed over to her immensely messy closet. Over the years, she had thrown the stuff that she accumulated into boxes and stored them in her closet.

Resolving to get rid of the things that she either didn't need or want, Hermione grabbed the first box and dumped its contents out onto the floor. She sat down cross-legged in front of the pile, tucked her hair behind her ears, and got to work.

The first thing she picked up was a friendship bracelet that an eleven-year-old Ginny had made for her. The pink, green, and magenta threads were woven securely together, representing the strong bond between the two girls. Hermione smiled as memories flooded her subconscious.

Like Harry, Hermione had first thought that Ginny was a mute, seeing as the tiny red-headed girl would speak only a few words around them and would typically run off, blushing furiously, after knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice. Then one day Hermione stormed into the girl's bathroom on the third floor after Transfiguration, muttering angrily about something stupid Ron had said or done. Ginny had emerged from a stall, smiling widely as she exclaimed that Ron was nothing more than a big prat. The two girls then launched into a very long conversation that involved a lot of jabs at Ron and a lot of giggling. They've been friends ever since.

Feeling as though an immense weight had been lifted from her chest, Hermione tied the bracelet around her left wrist and reached into the pile once more, pulling out the sapphire earrings her mother had sent her in her fourth year to wear at the Yule Ball. More memories surfaced.

She remembered dancing in a group with Viktor, Ginny, Neville, the twins and their respective dates as the Weird Sisters played 'This is the Night'. Neville and the twins danced hazardously, their appendages flying out at random; but Viktor was a relatively good dancer. He was very fond of taking Hermione's hand and spinning her around. Once he even scooped her up in his arms and twirled her, causing her to giggle blissfully.

Her bliss subsided when he put her down and her eyes found Harry and Ron slouching in their chairs. It was then that it hit her. Both boys looked miserable, but for different reasons. While Harry looked as though he was incredibly bored and contemplating a cup of punch, Ron looked as though he was about to murder someone who was standing behind Hermione.

Turning her head slightly, Hermione saw that it was Viktor who Ron was sending his vindictive glare. Suddenly, a strong feeling of gratification had filled Hermione and she couldn't help but send Ron a smile before turning around and dancing with Ginny and Viktor.

A smug smile crossing her features as she remembered Ron's glare, Hermione fastened the earrings onto her earlobes and reached into the pile in front of her for her next item: a voodoo doll of Ron that Parvati had made the previous year.

A blush splashed across Hermione's cheeks when she remembered the embarrassment she felt when Parvati had empathetically handed her the voodoo doll, explaining that she would have made a Lavender one as well if she didn't feel as though it would be like betraying her friend.

"What is this? My Ron box?" Hermione muttered to herself irritably, throwing the voodoo doll across the room where it bounced off the wall and landed in her trashcan.

Her eyes roamed the rest of the items in the pile and she realized that while the box wasn't purposely dedicated to Ron, everything in it reminded her of him. Even a piece of parchment that had notes scribbled between herself and Harry on it. They had apparently been in History of Magic when they wrote the notes to one another. The notes weren't even about Ron; they were about lunch; yet Hermione was still reminded of Ron because she remembered that he had been asleep next to her on that day, his head on the table, his shoulders rising and falling evenly with each breath he took. Hermione remember that while she waited for Harry's reply, she had rested her own head on her arm, very close to Ron, and had smelled the cheap teenage cologne that Ron wore and could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Groaning, Hermione crumbled the parchment and tossed it into her trashcan as well, wondering when everything in her life started to revolve around one Ronald Weasley.

She was about to pick another item from the pile when she heard the all too familiar crack of someone Apparating. She turned toward her opened window and eyed it warily, the hairs on the back of her neck rising in fear. For a few moments she neither saw nor heard anything, but then the tree branch just outside her window shook and a 6'2", red-headed seventeen-year-old boy came through her window.

He was wearing a faded Chudley Cannons T-shirt and had a small leaf in his red locks.

For a moment, the two merely stared at one another, neither sure of what to say. Then Hermione, forgetting that her parents were just downstairs, exclaimed 'Ron!' and ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Hermione couldn't help but think how strange it felt to be in Ron's arms. Wonderful, of course--but strange; it was always Harry whom she hugged and grabbed a hold of in fright. She and Harry had grown so accustomed to each other that they fit comfortably in one another's arms, as if they were two Legos clicking together.

With Ron, it was different. Until recently, they had touched only when necessary. His embrace wasn't the relaxed, comfortable embrace that was Harry's; Ron's embrace was furtive and held the implications that there was something much more between them. Hermione was acutely aware of how thin his T-shirt was.

She stepped away suddenly. Ron eyed her curiously and Hermione immediately forced herself to scowl at him.

"You…you Apparated without a license!" she admonished.

Ron's face contorted to a look of annoyance at the sound of an approaching fight.

"Mione, the Ministry is so busy that they're not going to notice a little bit of illegal Apparating," Ron reasoned in an almost whiney voice.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he used the shortened form of her name.

"You're right," she stated calmly.

Ron blinked.

"I am?"

Hermione's throat wasn't working properly so she merely nodded, bringing her left hand to take the leaf out of Ron's hair. His hand covered hers as she pulled the leaf out of his red locks. Her skin tingled as he slid his hand downward, stopping to finger the friendship bracelet on her wrist, his eyes questioning.

"Ginny made it for me when we were kids," she explained, all too aware how soft her voice had become.

Ron nodded in understanding and his hand left her wrist as he dropped his arm back to his side. His eyes roamed around her room, taking it in for the first time.

Hermione watched as Ron walked around, eyeing the contents of her dresser and desk interestedly.

_'Why is he here? Is he just bored? Fancied a chat with a friend? Is he…finally…going to make a move? Am I just imagining things? Why the bloody hell is he here?' _Hermione's mind raged as her eyes followed Ron across her room.

The air around them was thick with tension. Both of them knew that Ron hadn't come as a friend; or rather, he had come as a friend, but had absolutely no intention of leaving as one. If he were just a friend, they would be downstairs at the moment, laughing and making popcorn, not trapped in her bedroom, suffocating in their own lust.

They knew what was going to happen; they were just unsure of whether or not they needed to cover that whole Lavender debacle first.

"Oh, this is silly," Hermione said at last, causing Ron to look up from examining a framed photograph of her and Ginny on her dresser.

"Huh?" he asked, gazing at her inquisitively.

Determination filled her and caused her to stride across the room to him, despite the fact that both of her legs felt as though they might collapse.

She stood very close to him; she could feel his body heat emanating off of him. Shakily, she brought a hand up to caress his cheek. It was the simplest of gestures but it still sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She watched, almost not believing what she saw, as Ron brought his hand to cover hers once more, and tilted his head so that his lips lightly grazed her palm.

It was all that she needed. She smiled widely and brought her hand down to his shoulder, slowly bringing it down his arm, feeling his skin move along her palm until she finally reached his hand. She watched, transfixed, as their fingers repeatedly interlaced, exploring this newfound territory.

Ron's free hand found her waist. It rested there for a moment before sliding to her lower back and pulling her closer to him. He had lowered his head so that his face was very close to hers.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger's voice sounded through the door, followed by a short knock. "Darling, are you alright?"

Hermione quickly took a step back from Ron, her eyes wide with horror.

"Um, yeah, Mum, I'm fine!" she called back, her voice squeaking slightly. She grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him further away from the door, as if she expected her mother to have X-ray vision. She brought him up against a wall and placed her hand on his chest, demonstrating that she wanted him to stay there.

Her eyes continually jumped from Ron to the door as she debated what to do. Sensing that she might leave him to see what her mother wanted, Ron pulled her closer to him and spun around so that she was pinned between him and the wall.

"Oh my," Hermione said, surprised. Ron merely smiled devilishly at her.

"Hermione, your father and I just opened a bottle of wine. Would you like to come down for a drink?" her mother continued from the other side of the door.

"Ummm," Hermione said, drawing out the word nervously. Ron, with a mischievous glint in his eye, leaned down and began to softly kiss Hermione's neck. His kisses were soft and tentative; Hermione was finding it difficult to concentrate with his body pressed against hers. "No…no I think I'll just stay here," she called back to her mother over Ron's shoulder.

"Well, if you change your mind, come on down," her mother replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

Ron waited until Mrs. Granger's footsteps disappeared before pulling back and smiling down at Hermione.

"Thought she'd never…"

"Kiss me."

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hair at the order, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, actually, I was going to say go away, but that works too!"

"Ron!" Hermione whined, dragging out his name in agitation.

"Yes?" Ron asked, his devilish smile back in place.

Unable to bare it any longer, Hermione grabbed fistfuls of Ron's shirt, stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to his. She felt his lips move against hers, felt him seeking permission to deepen the kiss, and felt his hand move slightly south of her waist.

Hermione sighed and pulled him closer, running one hand through his hair.

Outside her window, the constant 'fog' lingered. Somewhere on the other side of the country, another freak 'hurricane' was happening. And somewhere in between, the scarred, be-speckled boy who would save them all was doing the dishes.

**End Author's Note: **Next up is Harry/Hermione, and it's as canon as I can keep it.


	2. Harry and Hermione

**Kiss  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

**You've got a lure i can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye**

**'Nothing Better' by The Postal Service**

"I hate the Weasleys!"

Harry Potter looked up from his hunched over position on the floor to see who dared to disturb his sulking and wasn't surprised to find Hermione angrily pacing back and forth, leaving footprints in the dust that had gathered over the years in the Weasley's attic. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow at her comment but didn't say anything. He was moody, dammit! Couldn't she see that?

"Well, not all of them," Hermione went on, her shoulders sagging as her eyes rolled to look up at the rafters. "Just one in particular."

"Ron?" Harry asked, cursing himself for talking. If he would have just kept his mouth shut, she may have given up with venting her frustrations to him.

"Who else would it be?" Hermione asked with a sigh, sitting down gloomily next to Harry. "So what's wrong with you?" she asked suddenly, glancing over at Harry's surly figure. "You've been up here sulking all morning."

"Ginny spurned me."

"You're the one who dumped her."

"Yeah, well, I want to get back together now and she acted all huffy. As if she doesn't want to snog me senseless."

"Which you know she does," Hermione added with a smirk. "She can be so much like her brothers sometimes."

"Yeah, they're all a bunch of idiots. I'd be much better off with you," Harry sighed and leaned his head back to rest on the wall behind him.

"Yeah, you would," Hermione replied softly.

There was a tense pause after Hermione spoke as the two friends stared at one another. Harry wasn't sure who leaned in first, but the next thing he knew, Hermione's lips were on his own. At first that's all it was. Her lips on his, not moving, not doing anything. Then she pulled back a mere inch, tilted her head the other way and kissed him again, this time moving slowly, alternating between his upper and lower lip.

Harry's mind was shouting protests at him. Hermione was his friend--a friend he couldn't stand to lose. Ron was his friend. Ron would kill him with his bare hands if he knew that Harry was kissing Hermione at that moment. But Harry couldn't break the kiss. Instead, he found his hand threading through Hermione's hair as she deepened the kiss.

Minutes had passed when the ghoul finally decided to break the teenagers apart by clanging loudly on an old trunk. Hermione pulled back from Harry, smiling slightly over what had just happened. Harry wasn't sure what to say or do. It seemed as though someone had tied his windpipe into a knot.

"Well…thanks for that," Harry said awkwardly, his voice cracking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Ron have got to be the least romantic men on the face of the planet!"

"We're…uh…not going to tell anyone about this, are we?" Harry asked, ignoring her comment.

"No," Hermione replied, standing and brushing the dust off of her jeans. "No one would believe us anyway."

"True."

Hermione smiled and headed toward the attic door as Harry stood. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry called, walking over to her.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning around, her hand on the door knob.

"Who taught you to do that thing with your tongue?"

Hermione smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Er…" _Did_ he want to know?

"I learned it from a book!" she replied happily.

Harry actually laughed. "I didn't realize you read those kinds of books."

"Ginny does," Hermione answered with an evil grin.

Harry's stomach seemed to do a back flip. "I'm going to have to snog that woman senseless tonight," Harry stated quite seriously. Hermione smiled.

"Want me to distract Ron for you then?" she offered, holding the door open for her friend.

"That would be lovely," Harry replied, and together, Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs, their arms slung across one another's shoulders.

**End Author's Note: **Well, there it is. My pathetic attempt at Harry/Hermione. I apologize to the devoted Harry/Hermione fans who were hoping for a chapter that's as long and as well-written as the Ron/Hermione one...but...Harry/Hermione doesn't really compute in my mind. I can write other ships just fine, but this one... Anywho, I want to thank those of you who reviewed for my last chapter. Your reviews mean the world to me. Some pairings that you guys have suggested are Remus/Tonks, Luna/Harry, Neville/Luna, and Draco/Hermione. Feel free to add more ships to my ever growing list, even if it's something weird like Ron/Giant Squid. I you all!


	3. Ron and Lavender

**Kiss**

_By Siriusly Amused_

**Almost to the point of no return,  
****Everything will burn, baby, burn**

'**Burn Baby Burn' by Ash**

The common room erupted into a rousing chorus of 'Weasley is our King' the moment Ron climbed through the portrait hole. The corners of his mouth pulled upward into a cocky smile as he felt his pent up anger with Hermione transform into pride. If only his brothers could see him now!

Ron slowly eased his way through the crowd of celebrating Gryffindors, randomly giving high fives to those who complimented him. His eye caught Ginny standing in the corner, watching him with a slight smile, her arms crossed. Ron playfully stuck his tongue out at her, which caused her to roll her eyes and shake her head at his immaturity, but her grin grew. She returned the gesture before turning to talk to Dean.

Ron was about to ask for someone to bring him a drink when an excited shriek pierced the air.

"Ron, you were brilliant!"

Before he even realized what was happening, Lavender had thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tip tow as she embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder briefly. He hadn't even been able to return the hug before she stepped back, brought her hands to his cheeks and lowered his head.

His eyes were open; he could see her face draw near. He closed his eyes on instinct as she brought her lips to his. He could feel the pressure that her lips exerted on his; he could taste her strawberry lip gloss; but he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.

For a moment, the entire common room was silent, and Ron could feel the burning sensation of a hundred eyes on him; then a collective cat call reverberated throughout the room, escalating in pitch much like a siren.

Seemingly noticing their audience for the first time, Lavender broke their kiss and blushed, smiling broadly, and looking as if she had just won something. Ron just stood there, dumbfounded, before some random male voice from the crowd shouted, "Kiss her again!"

Ron felt himself blush, yet he couldn't stop himself from taking Lavender into his arms and kissing her again, this time testing the waters a bit more. He vaguely registered the sound of applause and another round of 'Weasley is our King'.

**Author's Note: **Really short, I know. But it was fun to write.


	4. Remus and Tonks

**Kiss  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

**Sooner or later they'll all be gone,  
****Why don't they stay young?**

'**Forever Young' by Youth Group**

Seven-year-old Nymphadora — or Tonks, as she preferred to be called — situated herself at the top of the staircase and peered between the railings to gaze upon the scene below her. She had been in her room playing Aurors and Death Eaters, alternating between being the Auror on hot pursuit and the scared Death Eater running away, when she heard the doorbell ring.

It was nighttime — nearly time for her to go to bed — and Tonks had been extremely curious about who would call so late.

Now sitting at the top of the stairs, Tonks saw that two strange men were talking to her parents in their living room. All four adults appeared worried.

"Sirius? What in the name of Merlin?"

"Andromeda, I'm so sorry to intrude," the man named Sirius began, running a hand through his longish, black locks. He was a handsome man: tall, dark eyes, and dressed in a leather jacket; Tonks liked him immediately. The corner of his mouth curled upward in a smirk that Tonks realized was similar to her own.

"No need to apologize, Sirius," Andromeda stated, placing a hand on the man's arm comfortingly. "How can we help you?"

"My friend and I," Sirius nodded toward the man he was with, "were on a mission for the Order when we got separated from our group. We're too tired and hungry to Apparate back to headquarters without splinching ourselves, and we were wondering if we could perhaps…?"

"Yes, of course!" Tonks heard her mother reply. The four adults immediately began to migrate to the kitchen, speaking of food and extra blankets.

Cautiously, Tonks made her way down the stairs and inched closer to the kitchen. She saw her father offer the two men drinks that Tonks herself was not allowed to drink, while her mother opened containers and scooped leftovers onto plates.

"It's been ages, Sirius," Andromeda said, placing one of the plates into the microwave.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think we've actually had a conversation since you left Hogwarts," Sirius replied, gazing at the microwave in fascination.

"That sounds about right. How old are you now?" Andromeda asked, taking the plate out of the microwave and placing it in front of Sirius' friend, much to Sirius' chagrin. He graced the older woman with a disgruntled scowl before replying that he was twenty-one.

"I'm afraid he has the maturity of a four-year-old, however," the other man joked, talking for the first time. Tonks saw her mother smile and blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because Sirius forgot to introduce me. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Remus. Sirius. Andromeda. Do all magical folk have unusual names?" Ted Tonks joked. Tonks recoiled slightly as her fathers' eyes turned in her direction.

"Come on in, sweetheart! You don't need to lurk."

Tonks took several tentative steps into the kitchen, feeling her cheeks burn as the two strangers focused their attention on her.

"Sirius, this is our daughter, Nymphadora," Andromeda introduced.

Both Sirius and Remus continued to stare wide-eyed at Tonks. Sirius leaned in closer to Andromeda, his eyes never leaving Tonks.

"Andromeda, do you know that your daughter has purple hair?"

Tonks immediately brought a hand to her long locks that she had made light purple just a mere hour before. She suddenly felt very self conscious. Her mother had explained some time ago that normal little girls didn't have oddly colored hair and that whenever she was in public, she should stick with her natural hair color. Tonks sent an apologetic grin to her mother; she had forgotten that she had changed her hair color, but Andromeda only smiled warmly at Tonks.

"Yes, Sirius. Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus."

Remus' eyes widen, and he appeared to be impressed. Sirius, on the other hand, looked confused.

"She's a what now?"

"A Metamorphmagus, Sirius," Remus replied. "She can change her appearance at will." Remus offered Tonks a grin that made Tonks smile broadly back. Remus wasn't as tall as Sirius was, but in Tonks' mind, he was just as handsome. He had short, sandy hair and light brown eyes that seemed to radiate warmth. Tonks also noticed a faint scar that ran from the top of his left eyebrow, down across his nose and stopping just above his right cheek.

"D'you want to see?" Tonks asked eagerly. Sirius and Remus exchanged curious glances before nodding.

Tonks closed her eyes and screwed up her face as she felt the familiar itching sensation of the change. A moment later, she opened her eyes and smiled, knowing that her nose was now beak-like and her hair a brilliant shade of red.

Remus grinned and clapped while Sirius looked slightly astounded.

"She looks like a Weasley gone horribly wrong," he commented, receiving a slap upside his head from Remus.

"I can do a lot more!" Tonks exclaimed proudly, suddenly feeling a strong urge to show off. "I can even make myself look older! Wanna see?"

"Now, now, honey, your nightgown isn't large enough for a big girl," Ted Tonks said, rushing forward to pick up his daughter. "I think it's time for bed," he added.

"Aww, but I want to show them!" Tonks whined as her father turned to leave the kitchen.

"You can show them some other time, darling," her mother added from the kitchen.

"G'night, Nymphadora!" Remus suddenly called out, and Tonks felt herself blush yet again.

Her father carried her up to her room and tucked her in. The minutes ticked by and Tonks laid wide awake, finding it very difficult to get the two men, Remus in particular, out of her head. Clutching her teddy bear close to her chest, Tonks stared at the ceiling, her heart beating in an odd, fluttering manner as she wondered about Remus Lupin. There was something about the way he smiled and looked at her that made her feel as though she wasn't just some silly little girl, as though she was important in some way.

Deciding that she couldn't sleep, Tonks kicked off her covers and plopped out of bed, blowing a lock of purple hair out of her face before getting to her feet and leaving her room. She went to the stairs and gazed down at the two sleeping men in the living room.

Sirius was curled up on the floor like a dog, his left leg kicking slightly. Remus, on the other hand, was lying on his back on the couch, one hand on his stomach and the other over his head. Keeping her eyes on Remus, Tonks descended the stairs, hissing in her breath as she clumsily stumbled down the last step. She sent a frantic look toward Remus and Sirius, but both men appeared to have slept through the noise of her stumble.

After what seemed like forever – but in actuality was only a minute – Tonks was confident enough to creep closer toward the sleeping Remus. He looked younger in his sleep, with his eyes closed and face relaxed; he looked more like a boy than a man.

Glancing around to make sure Sirius was still asleep (he was, though his arms and legs were moving as though he was running on all fours), Tonks closed her eyes and felt the itch of change yet again, only this time her entire body was effected. When she opened her eyes again, she stood at five foot seven inches and her nightgown was stretching uncomfortably across her chest and hips. Suppressing a giggle and tucking her lavender locks behind her ears, Tonks leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Remus' lips. Her lips were on his for a mere second before the nearby grandfather clock struck twelve, startling Tonks into jumping away from the couch and returning back to her seven-year-old body.

Her heart beat rapidly as the clock chimed, but neither Sirius nor Remus woke; instead, Sirius appeared to be gnawing on his pillow and Remus appeared to be smiling slightly in his sleep.

Tonks suppressed a giggle, pleased with herself. She jumped up, placed a quick kiss upon Sirius' cheek and bounded back up the stairs giddily.

**End Author's Note: **So I've had this written for months and months. When I was first writing it, I thought it was cute. It kind of had a bit of a fairy tale vibe to it, especially with the whole "Clock strikes twelve, you change back" bit. But when I reread it, I thought it also had a bit of a weird/perverted feel to it. I guess because of the age difference. So I decided not to post this and to try to write a Remus/Tonks where they're older, but that one turned out weird too. It was also written poorly. So I decided to just screw the weird vibe of this and post it anyway; you guys have been waiting long enough for an update. I hope I didn't traumatize anyone. Also? The way Sirius sleeps sexy. :P


	5. Ron and Luna

**Kiss  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

**Well that's the way that I want it to stay,  
****And I always want it to be that way for my Lola**

'**Lola' by The Kinks**

Ron Weasley exited the boy's bathroom on the third floor and was greeted with a cool breeze blowing in from open windows in the corridor. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut, and allowed the gentle May breeze to cool the sweat from his forehead. Fifteen minutes previously, he had been walking to lunch with Harry and Hermione, but the thought of food irritated his already queasy stomach and he had to leave his two friends and head towards the bathroom for yet another round of pre-Quidditch match purging.

The minutes ticked on and Ron finally felt well enough to continue his trek to the Great Hall; he figured that if he walked slow enough, Harry and Hermione would be finished with their lunches by the time he arrived, and he wouldn't have to be tempted by the sweet aroma of food that would more than less likely just make him sick again. Sighing and wondering how Harry managed to stay so calm during times of intense pressure, Ron pulled back a tapestry and disappeared into a not-so-secret passageway. He was almost to his destination when a mass of blond hair and butterbeer caps crashed into him.

"Whoa, Luna, watch where you're going, would you?" Ron scolded, his hands on Lunas' shoulders in an effort to steady her. She gazed up at him and blinked, unperturbed at their sudden run-in.

"Have you seen a pencil case with rampaging snorkacks on it?" she asked, turning her head from side to side as if she expected the pencil case to be in that very passageway.

"Er, no, can't say that I have," Ron replied, bringing his hands back to his side and furrowing his brow. "Have you lost it?"

"It was stolen," Luna stated simply, still examining the passageway as if she expected to find it under a large dust bunny or shoved in a crevice somewhere.

"Stolen?" Ron repeated, only partially shocked.

"Yes, my classmates like to steal things from me and hide them," Luna explained. "It's a game to them." She said this in a casual, even voice, but her eyes glanced down upon the floor, giving Ron the impression that she was getting tired of her classmates' little 'game'.

"Would you like help looking for it?" Ron offered, hoping to make her feel better.

Luna raised her eyes and stared at Ron somewhat incredulously. "But it's lunch," she reasoned as if she didn't think Ron capable of missing a meal.

Ron winced at the thought of food; he figured that he had made intimate acquaintances with nearly half of the toilets in Hogwarts over the past two weeks. "I'm not hungry," Ron stammered, causing Luna's already large eyes to widen in surprise.

"Well…if you're sure," Luna replied somewhat slowly, eyeing Ron curiously.

"Bloody positive. Lead the way, Lovegood," Ron ordered, waving a hand in front of them. Luna took a few steps forward.

"Well the only place inside the castle that I haven't checked yet is the trophy room. That's where I was going when I crashed into you," she stated conversationally.

"Sounds good," Ron replied.

The two made their way to the trophy room in a slightly awkward silence. Ron was vaguely aware that this was the first time that he and Luna were doing something sans the rest of their group, and he wondered whether or not Harry had felt awkward with Luna when he took her to Slughorn's Christmas party.

The atmosphere between them lightened upon entering the trophy room. Luna launched into a brief description of her pencil case and told Ron of the usual hiding spots; then, as the two searched, she rambled on about the true reasons why certain students were awarded certain trophies; most of these stories included a creature that didn't exist or a fierce battle with a dragon. Ron found the stories amusing and was even able to forget about the impending Quidditch match for a bit as Luna continued to talk.

"Hey, you have an award!" she suddenly exclaimed, mid-story.

"Huh?" Ron asked, pulling his head out of a rather large trophy that was apparently pencil case-less. He glanced to where Luna was pointing and saw a plaque for special services to the school. "Oh, yeah. Harry and I won those when we went into the Chamber of Secrets to get Ginny," he explained distractedly while looking behind another large trophy for the elusive pencil case.

Luna's face suddenly became somber, her eyes drooping a little. "I remember that," she stated softly. "I was really worried about Ginny before she disappeared. She was always so pale and jumpy. I thought perhaps she caught a rare disease. Father had told me to be on the lookout for influenza spiders. One bite from them and you're done for. I had given Ginny a charm necklace that was supposed to protect her from harm, but I guess it didn't work." Luna looked immensely disappointed in herself at this pronouncement.

"I wouldn't say that," Ron replied, hoping that she wouldn't cry. Seeing Luna act somewhat serious for a change was shock enough; he didn't need to see her cry too. "I mean, Ginny got through it, didn't she? And she's been perfectly fine since."

"That's true," Luna said, a small smile crossing her features. For a moment, Ron stared at her. Smiling like that, she looked somewhat pretty, not in the conventional sense, but in a unique sense. Luna wasn't the standard, cookie-cutter girl: she had her own style, personality and views. Hermione and Ginny were the same way. They didn't change who they were in order to be accepted; instead, they accepted themselves; and because of this, they were probably more beautiful than half of the girls in the school.

"Is there something on my face?"

Ron was pulled out of his strange musings on women by Luna's question. The girl was staring at him, still smiling, a hand wiping away at her cheek. Ron blushed and opened his mouth to reply but was prohibited by a loud cackle. The two exchanged frightened glances and mouthed 'Peeves' simultaneously before Ron grabbed her hand they ran, darting between trophy cases and heading toward the exit. They were both out of breath and smiling broadly when they finally burst out of the trophy room and into the corridor.

"That was close," Ron stated, bending over and placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. Her smile faded as she glanced at her watch. "I've got to get to class."

"Oh, yeah, class." Ron suddenly seemed disappointed. Luna had a way of distracting him from his own thoughts of flying Quaffles.

"My pencil case is probably outside somewhere," Luna rambled, gazing out the window. "I'll search for it after class, I suppose."

"I'll help." The words were out of Ron's mouth before he even realized it.

"You will?" Luna turned toward him and gazed at him suspiciously.

"Yeah! It beats writing Snape's essay anyway! I'll meet you by the main entrance after class!" And with that, Ron gave Luna a quick wave and ran off down the corridor, heading to Potions. Four hours later, Ron burst into his dormitory to change clothes. Harry looked up from the Marauder's Map.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Ron pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a T-shirt.

"I'm gonna help Lovegood find her pencil case," Ron explained.

"People still stealing her stuff, then?" Harry asked, his eyes returning once more to the map.

"Yeah. You want to come help us look?" Ron suppressed a strong urge to take the map away from Harry.

"No thanks, mate," Harry replied.

Ron sighed and muttered a goodbye. Ten minutes later, he found Luna waiting for him in the entrance hall. Like him, she had changed out of her uniform and was wearing a long skirt and a T-shirt that didn't match it. She also had what looked to be a small purse.

"I've brought sandwiches incase we got hungry," she explained when she noticed Ron eyeing the purse.

Ron nodded and the two made their way out onto the grounds. The next two hours were spent searching halfheartedly for the pencil case. Mostly they just talked. Luna shared many of her insane, Quibbler-inspired stories and Ron occasionally spoke of some grand adventure that he, Harry and Hermione had partaken in and sometimes they even spoke of normal things – like the weather.

Night had fallen by the time they reached the edge of the great lake.

"It's probably in there," Luna said, almost disdainfully as she picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. For a moment, Ron wondered if she'd jump in and start searching for it, but Luna merely sat down on a nearby rock and stared out at the lake. Ron glanced up at the school; they were not supposed to be out after dark and his prefect status could only get them so far; if they ran into Snape, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor could both lose fifty points. Yet Ron was not ready to go in and face Snape's essay and disconcerting thoughts about flubbed Quidditch games, and he was sure that Luna was not ready to go in and wonder which one of her housemates stole her pencil case, so he joined her on the rock. It was a nice night anyway.

At length, Luna opened her purse and pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to Ron, who accepted it gratefully. It was peanut butter and jelly, only he was unfamiliar with the jelly: it was tangy and sweet.

"You and Lavender broke up," Luna stated out of nowhere, catching Ron off guard.

"Yeah. Awhile ago, yeah."

"Hermione's very happy about it," Luna continued as she finished her sandwich. "She fancies you." Ron felt himself blush, but didn't give any other response. "And you fancy her," Luna continued.

Ron's initial response was to deny it, but one look at Luna's face told him that there was no point.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. Luna nodded.

"She's a lucky girl, Hermione," she continued, staring off into the distance. "I don't know what it's like to be fancied by anyone."

Ron suddenly felt awkward; he should have known she'd bring up an uncomfortable truth.

"Maybe you just don't realize—" Ron started.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Luna interrupted. "Boys think I'm strange."

"Boys think all girls are strange," Ron mumbled, thinking of Romilda Vane and her Harry obsession.

To this, Luna made no reply; she merely continued to stare out at the lake.

"What do you say we head back up to school before we get caught?" Ron questioned, feeling very disconcerted over Luna's sudden, melancholy state. Luna appeared to shrug, but in the dark, it was hard for Ron to tell. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes; Luna was lost in her thoughts and Ron was growing increasingly restless.

"Well, I'm heading back," Ron announced after he couldn't take the silence anymore. He got off the rock and turned around; Luna was still sitting there, her arms wrapped around her drawn-up knees. "Hey, Luna." She turned her head towards him and before he could stop himself – before he even realized what he was doing – Ron leaned down and gently kissed her: it was short and friendly. "I'm sure you'll find it someday," he said, well aware that he was blushing profusely and hoping that Luna would never tell a soul about what had just happened.

"The pencil case?" Luna asked. "I'll probably just buy a new one over the summer."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't talking about the pencil case." And with that, he turned and headed back toward the illuminated school.

**End Author's Note:** So I realize that I didn't make this a read Ron/Luna, seeing as Ron really had no romantic feelings for Luna in it; you could even question why he kissed her at all; yet, I think this kiss fits. It's as close to canon as I can get, I suppose. Although I'm beginning to think that I should just screw canon when it comes to this ficlet.


	6. Remus and Lily

**Kiss  
**_By Siriusly Amused_

**I've tried to give you up,  
****But I'm addicted**

'**Time is Running Out' by Muse**

"Pathetic," Sirius Black stated, plopping down upon the Gryffindor sofa after kicking a couple of third years off of it.

"Sorry," Peter immediately apologized, automatically assuming that the degrading statement was aimed towards him.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sirius asked, turning his head and knitting his brow at his friend. "It's not your fault."

"Oh," Peter replied, glancing downward as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"I mean," Sirius continued, "it's not your fault that they're both daft, bumbling gits!"

"Um, who are?" Peter asked, feeling hopelessly lost in the conversation.

"James and Remus!" Sirius answered.

"I always thought they were smart," Peter mentioned; Sirius sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"Look over there, Peter. What do you see?" Sirius ordered, pointing toward the other side of the room. Peter did as he was told.

"Remus studying," he replied.

"Look harder, man."

Peter squinted. "It's definitely Remus studying."

"It's Remus pretending to study while in actuality he's staring at Evans like a lovesick puppy!" Sirius finally gave in and answered.

Peter squinted again. "Okay. Okay, yeah, I can see that. Wait! Remus has a…a thing for Evans?"

Sirius brought a hand to his eyes dramatically. "Yes, Peter, Remus has a thing for Evans. And the most frustrating thing is that he won't do a thing about it! You know why?"

Peter screwed up his face in contemplation. "Because a girlfriend would get in the way of his studies?"

"Because Remus knows that James is in love with Evans as well!"

"Yeah, well everyone knows that."

"Except James himself, daft git. Oh speak of the devil."

Sirius and Peter watched as James strolled up to where Lily was studying. Sirius vaguely noticed that Remus immediately adverted his eyes from Lily, a blush appearing on his fringe as if he felt guilty for even looking at her. Although the boys couldn't hear what James and Lily were saying to one another, they could tell that whatever was transpiring was angering Lily. After a few minutes, she slapped James across the face, gathered her books and stalked off. Remus' eyes followed her forlornly. Sirius sighed.

"So you see the problem here, don't you mate?" he asked Peter as they watched James slump off to curl up in a ball of gloom in some random corner.

"I think so," Peter replied doubtfully.

"Our two best friends are in love with the same girl and neither of them will do anything about it. Remus won't because he's too damn noble, and James won't because he's an idiot," Sirius summed up.

Peter glanced at him. "So this means you're going to do something, doesn't it?"

Sirius offered a sly smile. "I'm going to put a love potion in Remus' drink tomorrow."

"But why does Remus need a love potion? He's already in love!"

"Yes, but the potion will drive him to actually pursue Lilly. So he might get a kiss or something out of it. And James' jealousy will hopefully cause him to realize his own feelings."

Peter stared up at Sirius with admiration. "Brilliant!"

And that's how a love potion found its way into Remus Lupins' morning pumpkin juice. Sirius and Peter watched on delightedly as Remus smacked his lips after taking a drink and then immediately proceeded to stare down the Gryffindor table at Lily Evans, a large, dopey smile upon his face. For a brief moment, the smile faded and Remus turned his wide-eyed gaze, now a mixture of shock and fear, towards Sirius. Sirius felt his heart drop to somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach at Remus' patented 'Sirius, what the hell have you done?' look.

"I've made a huge mistake," Sirius whispered.

The love potion was too strong for Remus' resolve, however, and a moment later, the dopey smile returned as Remus loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you blokes in Transfiguration," he stated, rising from the table and heading over to Lily and her friends, who appeared to be on their way to class. A few words were exchanged and Remus held out his arm. The girls burst into giggles and Lily accepted his arm, smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" James asked suddenly, glaring at the direction of Remus and Lily.

"I've got to go," Sirius said suddenly, not wanting to explain what was actually going on to James. He grabbed his bag and caught up to Remus and the group of girls.

"You seem to be in a really good mood today, Remus," Lily stated as the troupe made their way up to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Well I'm with you, so why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" Remus replied suavely. Lily smiled broadly as her friends giggled in the annoying fashion that teenaged girls were known to possess.

"Sit by me in class?" Lily asked, moving her hand down Remus' arm to interlace her fingers with his.

The corners of Remus' lips pulled into a shy smile and for a fraction of a second, it appeared as if he was actually leaning in closer to Lily. "Of course," he replied. Lily smiled and led Remus into the Transfiguration classroom, the annoying group of giggles following, leaving Sirius alone in the corridor.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt puffs of air against it. Turning around, he saw a livid James looking much like an angry bull with his gritted teeth and fierce puffs of breath coming out of his nose.

"Whoa, James, you look like some wild animal in heat," Sirius greeted before James reached out a hand and grabbed Sirius by his tie, pulling just enough to make it uncomfortable for Sirius.

"You did something," James stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Remus is flirting with Lily!"

"And why shouldn't he? She's a beautiful girl; he's a handsome boy; they're both fourteen and have raging hormones!" Sirius chocked as James yanked at his tie. "Not so rough, you heathen!" Sirius exclaimed, forcibly pushing James back. "Look why do you care anyway? It's not like Lily's your girl or anything!"

James opened his mouth furiously, but closed it almost immediately, a confused and torn expression coming across his face. Sirius smiled. "Come on," he said, throwing an arm around James' shoulders. "Got to get to class before McGonagall gives us detention."

Class was an amusing distraction for Sirius and an agonizing nightmare for James. Throughout the entire day, Lily and Remus flirted with one another. Notes were passed, hands were held, looks were exchanged and by the end of dinner, the whole of Hogwarts was expecting them to become an official couple by nightfall. So it was no wonder that when the two were seen sneaking out of the portrait hole that evening, Sirius was dragged by his tie to join James under the invisibility cloak to follow them into a deserted classroom. Sirius feared for his life as he and James watched Remus and Lily, their arms around one another, lean their heads this way and that way in order to figure out how exactly to bring them together. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when Remus suddenly pulled back, blinking rapidly.

"Remus?" Lily asked, concerned.

Remus' eyes darted around the darkened classroom as if he expected to see James sulking in the corner with a cloud of gloom over him. "I…I can't," he stated at last, his voice raw. Lily knitted her brow in confusion.

"I…I don't understand."

"I can't be with you. As a couple, I mean," Remus whispered, his eyes upon his feet. "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily, red from embarrassment and hurt, shook her head. "You've been flirting with me all day!"

"I think Sirius put a love potion in my pumpkin juice this morning," Remus explained.

Lily's flush deepened. "I'll kill him" she threatened, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

"Lily, wait!" Remus called after her in a panic, grabbing a hold of her arm. Lily turned toward him questioningly, and Remus blushed and looked down at his feet again, although he kept a firm grip upon her arm.

"I like you!" he admitted. "I like you a lot. Even without the potion."

For a brief moment, Lily smiled at him, her eyes warm and soft; but her look of happiness quickly melted into one of confusion. "Then…why?" she asked.

"James likes you too," Remus admitted softly. Once again, Lily's facial expression changed, turning from confusion to anger.

"I don't care about James Potter!" she exclaimed fervently.

"But I do," Remus echoed. Lily closed her mouth indignantly, tears welling in her eyes. She nodded and Remus released his hold on her arm and headed toward the door himself.

"Remus, wait!" Lily suddenly called after him. She rushed forward, brought a hand to caress his cheek and and before any of the males realized what was going on, she kissed him. Shocked, Remus' eyes remained opened and wide, but he soon closed them and wrapped his arms around Lily, kissing her back fervently as if his life depended on it. His kisses were rough and almost animalistic as a nearly full moon glowed brightly outside of the window; his fingers shakily ran themselves up and down Lily's arms and traced the line of her jaw. Just when it seemed as though they would never break apart, Remus broke away, smiled, and ran off. Lily followed at a slower pace and for a few minutes the classroom was silent until:

"Um, James, mate. Could you maybe let go? It's just that…you're cutting the circulation off of my arm."

**End Author's Note:** I like this one a lot. This one is different from the others because it's told in Sirius' POV as opposed to Remus' or Lily's. I initially had a different plan for this one which consisted of a bored Sirius and a play, but this is what came out instead. My muse likes to do that to me a lot.


	7. James and Lily

**Kiss**  
_By Siriusly Amused_

**True or false it may be,  
She's still out to get me**

'**Naïve' by The Kooks**

"Oh hell no!"

"'Fraid so, Evans."

"But how? You weren't even a prefect!" Lily stared at the Head Boy badge glittering on James' chest in absolute shock and horror. How could this have happened? James sodding Potter as Head Boy was almost as ludicrous an idea as Severus Snape as Most Popular.

James gave a defeated sort of shrug while jamming his hands into the pockets of his school trousers. "I promised the administration that I'd be good."

Lily blinked at him. "And they _believed_ you?"

James winced and brought his hands over his heart in a wounded manner. "Ouch, Evans. That hurt. That hurt me right here!" He thumped his chest.

Lily brought her hand to his chest and forcibly pushed him so that he backed up into the wall. "Let me tell you right now, Potter," she started, jabbing a finger at his chest with each word for emphasis, "that I'm going to be watching you like a hawk!"

James' hazel eyes did a strange dilating thing where they grew wide for a moment before returning to their normal size. He apparently liked the idea of her watching him.

"And the moment I see you mess up, I'm going to report you!"

"And spank me like the bad, little school boy that I am?" he asked hopefully. James Potter was _weird_!

"No!" Lily exclaimed, screwing up her face in disgust. "I'll report you and _the administration_ will hopefully realize the error of their ways and give the Head Boy position to Remus or Severus or someone who actually deserves it!"

It was James' turn to look disgusted. "Severus as Head Boy? Honestly, Lily!"

Lily vaguely noted that he used both hers and Severus' first names. She shook her head in frustration and started walking to class. "I'm just letting you know, Potter. I'll be watching you like a hawk!"

James smiled after her. "I'll be looking forward to it."

And Lily did watch him like a hawk, so much so that it almost got to the point of being an obsession. To his credit, James was acting on his best behavior like he had promised. He sat by Remus in classes, studiously taking notes while Sirius and Peter pulled pranks by themselves in the back of the classroom. He no longer hexed people in the hallways and even somehow managed to get Sirius Black to stop with the random hexings as well.

As a matter of fact, James Potter seemed almost decent! And this allowed Lily to take him in for the first time. She became painfully aware that sometime between age eleven and age seventeen, puberty had happened to James Potter. He was tall now, taller than Remus and within an inch of Sirius. He was still skinny, but it was now apparent that Quidditch had put some meat on his bones and his shoulders were broader. And one Monday, he came to class after a weekend of not shaving with an impressive line of stubble along his jaw. And then there was the time in Transfiguration where he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to ride up just enough for Lily to catch a glimpse of hair trailing down below the waistband of his pants…

By October, Lily was an expert on James Potter. She knew that he would run a hand through his already messy hair whenever he was stressed or frustrated. She knew that after a sleepless night of studying, he would walk around the halls with his eyes half-closed, as if he was squinting all day long. And she knew that he had a habit of stretching his arms as if he was about to play Quidditch even if he was sitting in the middle of a class.

She found herself smiling at his quirks, her heart skipping a beat every time he smiled. And whenever he would wave to her in the halls, she found herself waving back. She found herself falling for him.

"Can I sit here?"

Lily looked up from her Charms essay to see James standing next to the couch that she was currently sitting on. It was late at night and they were the only two left in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, sure," Lily replied, scooting over and making room on the table.

James mumbled a thank you while sitting down and whipping out his own essay. A few minutes passed in which Lily tried to ignore the fact that James' hand was constantly in his hair while he tapped his quill against the parchment. He was obviously nervous about something.

"Um, Lily?" he asked after awhile.

"Yeah?" Lily replied, keeping her eyes upon her parchment.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was just wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something?"

Lily stopped writing, her breath catching in her throat. "Okay," she replied after a moment. She had obviously lost her mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Cool." James went back to his essay, but his hand returned to his hair and the quill tapping continued. "You do realize we'll be going to Puddifoot's, right?" he asked in a rush. "And that, like, Sirius and them aren't going to be there. We'll be alone. And I'm going to pay and all that."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Right. Okay." James was obviously one big ball of nerves. His hair was defying gravity in the way that it stood on end, his quill was on the verge of snapping from the constant tapping and his knee bobbed up and down with such speed that Lily was amazed by it."

"Potter!" Lily snapped when James' twitching reached a point where it looked like he might be on the verge of going into a fit. His head turned towards her so quickly she was shocked it didn't detach from his neck.

"Yeah?" The fire in the fireplace cast a warm glow on his skin, and his eyes were wide and hopeful. Lily could see herself in his glasses; she could see herself in his future.

She didn't realize that she was leaning in until he lowered his head and closed his eyes and by then it was too late. His lips captured hers in a kiss that was both warm and gentle, as if he was savoring the fact that this was finally happening. He brought a hand to cup her cheek as his lips moved against hers.

Lily always figured that he was a good kisser. After she had turned him down in 5th year, he had taken to consoling Sirius' sloppy seconds, so Merlin new the boy had enough practice; but despite his experience, he wasn't pushing her; he didn't even try to slip her the tongue. After a few minutes of innocent kissing, he pulled back and smiled, running his thumb along her cheek.

He then returned to his essay.

"What the hell, Potter?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face her inquisitively.

"You're not trying to get into my knickers!"

His mouth tugged into a roguish smile. "Believe me, I want to!"

"Then why the bloody hell aren't you?"

"Would you let me?"

Lily was taken aback. "Of course not! But…"

James silenced her with a peck on the lips. "I finally got you to agree to go on a date with me. I'm not about to sabotage it. Besides," he gathered his books, "we have forever. G'night, Lily."

Five years later, forever ended.

**End Author's Note:** A lot of people asked for James/Lily and today I felt like I could do it. Go me! And I'm sorry that I ended this one on a sad note. Blame my muse. I'm currently listening to the Sam's Town CD by The Killers. I just got it today. It's only been out for seven months or so... . Some songs are really good while other songs are like, "wtf, guys?".


	8. Harry and Draco

**Kiss**  
_By Siriusly Amused_

**I don't mind if you don't mind…**

'**Read My Mind' by The Killers**

Harry Potter thought his life couldn't get more screwed up after finding out that Snape was indeed still on the Order's side. But then he was forced to move into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black along with Hermione, the Weasleys and a handful of suddenly orphaned Slytherins, Draco Malfoy among them. And there was nothing more surreal about standing in a long line every morning, Ron in front of him and Crabbe and Pansy behind him, as they waited for Blaise Zambini to get out of the damn bathroom.

And then Harry caught Draco and Blaise snogging one night in a darkened hallway.

The shock hit him like a punch to the chest, rendering him unable to breathe properly. He also could not force himself to turn away. He gazed at them utterly and completely transfixed, staring like some little loser who had never seen people snogging before.

He was staring so intently at them that Draco must have felt someone watching because he opened his eyes, locking gazes with Harry while continuing to kiss Blaise fiercely. Draco's eyes crinkled at the edges as if he were smiling. He grabbed more intently at Blaise's shirt and deepened the kiss; he was giving Harry a show.

Harry gritted his teeth and turned away, stomping off to the study to do more research on Horcruxes, but it was no use; he could not get the image of Draco and Blaise kissing out of his mind.

"Enjoy the show, Potter?"

Harry fisted his hands, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm. Draco sat at the opposite end of the table and smirked for a bit before opening a book.

"I thought you were dating Pansy," Harry spat out after five minutes of silence.

Draco didn't even look up from his book. "She dumped me last year because I wasn't spending enough time with her. Plus she was scared of…you know…" Draco slightly raised his left hand, indicating the tattooed mark that was currently covered by his sleeve.

"So you turned gay?" Harry asked.

Draco scowled over his book. "I'm not gay, Potter; I'm horny! And Blaise is convenient."

"You're using him!?" Harry wasn't sure why this shocked him; he supposed that he always figured that somewhere deep down inside Draco was a human being who did care for others.

"We're using each other," Draco replied, shrugging. "We're both horny and Pansy's the only girl around who isn't one of you lot, and she's still upset with me and never liked Blaise much."

Draco shrugged again as if what he and Blaise were doing was the most normal thing in the world. Harry always knew that inbreeding made people funny, but damn!

"What's it like?" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself. Draco glanced at him.

"What's what like? Being horny? Don't you know yet, Potter? I mean, you had that red, hot romance with Ginny Weasley, I always assumed that…"

"Not that!" Harry snapped, his frustration growing with every word that Malfoy spoke. It was giving him a headache; the pressure around his eyes was intensifying. He opened his mouth to make himself clear but shut it right away. "Forget it!" he snapped, rising from his chair and heading towards the door.

He was almost there when he felt something wrap around his wrist. He turned and saw Draco staring at him with what appeared to be a look of disgust on his face. Whether it was disgust with himself or disgust with what he was about to do, Harry didn't know, but the next thing he realized, Draco Malfoy had fisted his hand in Harry's hair and was kissing him.

It was different. With Cho and Ginny, Harry's body felt drawn to them, melting against them; but with Draco, his body felt repelled. It was as though his body wanted to run, but his lips couldn't break from Draco's.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. Their hands grabbed at each others' shirts and clawed at one another's skin. They didn't nibble so much as bite, and sucked one another's lips and thrashed their tongues against each other as if they were trying to suffocate one another. For the first time in Harry's life, he felt the burn of another guy's stubble against his cheek.

They finally broke apart, breathing deeply, their hands still clutching at each other's shirts as if they were angry with one another and wanted to fight.

A small smirk played across Draco's flushed face. "Not bad, Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash my mouth out."

**End Author's Note:** I think this is my first ever slash! Although I've been told that Harry and Draco's relationship in the HH fics is close to slash even though it's not really slash. Anyway, I'm not a big fan of slash, but I read it if it's well written. I like mistful's stuff over at livejournal because it's funny, believable, well-written and not too graphic.


	9. Ron and Pansy

**Kiss**  
_By Siriusly Amused_

**I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you move me in a way that I've never known**

'**Break Me, Shake Me' by Savage Garden**

Despite everyone's doubts, Ron Weasley became an Auror. Not only did he become an Auror, but he excelled at his training and rose quickly through the ranks; he was driven in a way that he had never known. All he knew was that the moment that Harry and Hermione had died, something erupted inside of him that screamed revenge and justice, and that something was the only thing that forced him to get out of bed every morning.

Ron wasn't the only person in his class who quickly became an Auror. Pansy Parkinson, for reasons unknown, had entered the Auror Academy at the same time as Ron and had completed training just as quickly as he did; therefore, it was no surprise that Kingsley assigned them to be partners.

"Forget your inter-house rivalry," Kingsley had ordered the day he paired them up, "that's what led to the war in the first place, and it's something that needs to change. So set a good example or else I'll fire you both."

Ron had given an indifferent shrug. He didn't particularly care for Pansy due to the fact that she was 1) a former Slytherin, and 2) a former bully to Hermione, but he had seen this new Pansy in action, and she was good at what she did. He figured that it was better to have a competent partner than a blundering idiot. And the fact that he wasn't emotionally attached to Pansy was also appealing; if something was to happen to her, he wouldn't have to relive the pain he went through with the loss of Harry and Hermione.

The first six months of their partnership were prosperous. Together, they managed to arrest Nott and four other Death Eaters. They trained together, went on stake-outs together, researched together and even went on coffee breaks together. They were civil with one another, but also distant. They only talked about the cases they were working on and that was it; they never even commented about the weather to one another. Ron liked it that way; he was tired of people trying to figure out his state of mind, always wondering why he wasn't moving on, why he never went out with friends or on a date, why he went home every night and stared blankly at a Muggle TV so that he wouldn't have to think.

And then one day, all of that changed.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked, not looking up from the report on his desk.

"A bunch of us are going out for a drink, you wanna come?"

Ron jerked his head to look at Pansy, who was staring at him inquisitively. He couldn't believe that she had just asked that.

"Erm, no I'm just gonna stay here and finish up this report," he replied quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He kept his eyes upon the piece of parchment on his desk, yet he was all too aware of Pansy getting up and collecting her things.

"This is the first time I'm going out since Draco died," she stated simply, as if that wasn't the hardest sentence that she had ever uttered.

"Hmph," Ron muttered. Why was she talking? They were doing so well with the whole not talking thing!

"Draco would have wanted me to move on, I think." She was rambling now, as if she needed to convince herself that Draco would have wanted her to be happy by saying it out loud. Ron didn't grace her with an answer; he still thought Draco was a heartless git. Pansy stopped by the door to their office, her hand on the knob as she turned and stared at Ron. "And I _know_ that Harry and Hermione would have wanted you to move on. They were good people like that." And then she was gone, leaving Ron alone with a hollow feeling in his chest.

He attempted to finish the report but found that he couldn't focus on it; his mind continually saw Harry and Hermione falling to their deaths, so he ended up going home early where he sat on the couch in his boxers and a T-shirt and watched some Muggle reality TV show about models. Fifteen minutes into the program, there was an urgent knock at his door. When he answered it, he found Pansy with black streaks of running mascara cascading down her cheeks.

"I couldn't do it," she choked. "I got to the pub with the others and I just froze up and I couldn't breathe and…" her voice broke as she erupted into a gigantic sob.

Ron stood aside and opened the door more, indicating that she could come in. She stepped over the threshold and entered his apartment just enough for him to close the door behind her. Then she was frozen, hugging herself and crying.

"C'mere," Ron said softly, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair, allowing her to soak his white T-shirt with tears and stain it with mascara. The only sound was of Pansy's gasping sobs and the voice of some Muggle American model named Tyra Banks telling people that they needed to smile with their eyes on TV.

After a few minutes, Pansy's sobs subsided and she lifted her head from Ron's chest, frowning at the stains upon his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, attempting vainly to wipe the smudges off with her fingers.

"S'ok," Ron slurred, taking one of her hands into his and leading her to his bathroom. "You'll feel better once you're cleaned up," he said, turning on the light for her.

"Thanks," she replied, stepping into the bathroom, her arms wrapped around herself once again. She paused then turned towards him, her eyes wide and rimmed with tears.

"I'll go find you something to wear," Ron announced, and Pansy's face flooded with relief; Ron knew that she didn't want to spend the night alone.

He went into his room and opened the drawer where he kept his pajamas. He found a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms and a navy blue T-shirt and went back to the bathroom. The door was closed and he heard the sound of the bathtub filling with water. He knocked and Pansy opened the door slightly. Even through the small opening, Ron saw that she was wrapped in a towel, and despite his lingering feelings for Hermione, he found himself looking her up and down, from the curve of her breast to the length of her legs.

"Here," he stated at last, handing her the pajamas.

"Thanks," she replied. She gave him a sly smile before closing the door. Ron went back to the couch and tried to focus all of his attention on the models that were posing naked. This was surprisingly difficult seeing as he had a naked woman currently in his bathroom.

"What're you watching?" Pansy asked, coming into the room just as the intro to the next episode of the modeling show came on.

"An America's Next Top Model marathon apparently," Ron replied. Pansy joined him on the couch; she had a pint of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"A what now?" she asked, taking the lid off of the ice cream and handing Ron a spoon. Ron explained the show's premise to her while digging into the ice cream. Two hours later, the marathon was over and Pansy was curled up against Ron's side, fast asleep. Ron carefully carried her to his bedroom and tucked her in before returning to the couch and passing out.

He awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Pansy was still there, cooking in his pajamas.

"Let's go out tonight," Ron suggested, coming into the kitchen area and sitting down at the counter. Pansy dropped her pancake turner in shock.

"Go out? Tonight? Us?" she asked, her eyes wide and gazing at Ron as if he had gone mental.

"Yeah. You're right, Harry and Hermione," Ron paused, "and Draco, would have wanted us to move on and be happy."

"I don't know if I can," Pansy admitted weakly.

"We'll take baby steps," Ron replied, shrugging. "We'll go to a pub tonight and order two fish and chips to go and play a game of darts while we're waiting for our order. Then next week we'll actually eat the food there."

Pansy stared at him for a moment before nodding.

They met up outside of the pub at six o'clock. Pansy, Ron noted was wearing a particularly nice sweater. They entered the pub slowly, like two underage drinkers afraid of getting turned away. Ron approached the barman and ordered the food while Pansy marched over to the dart board and got the darts.

"Ladies first," Ron said once he joined her.

Pansy's hand shook as she aimed, but her throws were steady enough that the darts actually came pretty close to the bull's eye. Ron however…

"Oh come on, Weasley, you call that a throw?"

"I'm purposely missing to make you look good," Ron defended himself.

"Oh yeah right! I could do better than that drunk!"

"Wanna test that theory?"

Pansy stood very close to him, gazing straight into his eyes. They were vaguely aware of the bartender announcing that their food was done and placing the bag on the bar next to them.

"Next week," Pansy answered, her fingers lightly playing with the front of Ron's shirt.

A week later, they found themselves at the same pub, sitting at a table eating their food and drinking their beers. Pansy made good on her promise to get drunk, but didn't play darts. Instead, they stayed at the table and talked for hours about their past Hogwarts days and their uncertain futures.

Ron saw Pansy to her apartment that night because the girl could barely walk.

"You're a good man, Ron," she slurred as he led her through her own apartment, looking for her bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for when you're sober," Ron replied, finding her room. He pulled back the covers to her bed and turned back to Pansy.

She was staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her mouth pouting slightly. "Kiss me," she whispered. She leaned forward but passed out mid-lean, falling onto Ron's chest in a very unladylike manner. Ron rolled his eyes and tucked her into bed.

Several days later, Pansy approached his desk with a smile on her face.

"We're going out dancing on Friday," she announced.

"I don't dance," Ron stated simply, not looking up from his report.

"You don't have to," Pansy replied, sitting on top of Ron's desk and making it incredibly difficult for Ron to concentrate on his report. "You can just stand there and I'll dance around you and make you look good."

And that's how Ron found himself standing outside of some ridiculous Muggle club on Friday night.

"You came!" Pansy greeted, running up to him. She was dressed in a mini skirt and tank top. Ron was surprised that she wasn't freezing her ass off.

"Two dances then we're leaving," he stated sternly, grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

Ron did not dance during the first song. He stood there while Pansy shimmied around him to the thrumming beats of weird Muggle techno music. But at the beginning of the second song, some guy pulled Pansy away and began to rub up against her in a way that angered Ron. He waded through the sea of people to where the guy and an uncomfortable-looking Pansy were dancing. He reached out an arm and spun Pansy back to him, placing his hands on her swaying hips, pulling her closer. His eyes gazed down at her intently, and she stopped dancing and stood on tip toe, leaning in for a kiss. Ron lowered his head only slightly before releasing his grip on her and walking away.

He waited for her outside of the club, and when she joined him a few minutes later, he hailed her a taxi and walked home by himself.

The next weekend they found themselves at the Ministry's annual gala. Neither had asked the other to go; they had both showed up on their own, knowing that the other would be there.

Ron nodded his hello to her before turning back to Fred and Neville. The two were talking about some plant that could turn people purple, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was intensely aware that Pansy was in the same room as him and that her close proximity filled up the empty feeling inside of his chest. He was interrupted from his musings by a loud shout. Turning he saw Romilda Vane screeching at Pansy.

"You're a Slytherin!" she yelled, red in the face. "You're cold and heartless and don't know how to feel! Face it, Parkinson! No one will ever love you!"

Pansy's eyes frantically sought out Ron's, her facial expression asking him if that was true.

Romilda continued to yell and half of the room tried to ignore her while a select few inched forward in what looked to be the attempt to subdue her. Fred and Neville began walking towards her and Ron followed, but he didn't try to stop Romilda. He passed her right up and took Pansy into his arms, sliding a hand through her hair as he leaned down and kissed her. Right in front of everybody.

**End Author's Note:** It's after midnight and I did not proofread this. I think the sheer length of this one makes up for whatever mistakes there are. Also someone once asked if all of these Kisses take place in the same universe. Like did Ron really kiss Luna and then Hermione. I don't think so. But now that I think about it, it could work like that if you want it to. Otherwise, just consider these all as completely independent of one another.


	10. Teddy and Victoire

**Kiss**  
_By Siriusly Amused_

**Wind you up and make you crawl to me**

'**Finding Out True Love is Blind' by Louis XIV**

Her candle went out, leaving her in the dark kitchen, her eyes blinking blindly as the hairs on the back of her neck rose in alarm. Victoire had never felt completely safe at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's place. Yes, she loved and trusted them, but she was also painfully aware that Uncle Harry had been at the center of the war and that if any evil decided to resurface, he would be first on the death list.

Several long, heart-pounding moments passed, yet, despite her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she could not see anything; the blackness encompassed her like a blanket.

'_Okay,'_ she thought to herself, taking deep, calming breaths as she did so, _'I'm a big girl; I can find my way through the darkness.'_

She slowly rose from the table. To her right, she heard the kitchen clock ticking off the seconds, and she knew that the stairs that led to the bedrooms was right beside that clock. All she had to do was follow the sound of the ticking, and she would be alright.

Keeping one hand on the table, Victoire took a step towards the ticking clock, only to pause rather suddenly as she felt something warm brush against her side.

"Who's there?" she asked quickly, wincing when she heard the fear in her voice. _'Stay calm, Victoire.'_

No one answered her. She swallowed hard and continued on her way, her left hand on the table to steady her. She was almost there when she felt a poke on her left side, causing her to shoot away from the table in her fear. She backed up blindly into the sick, her hands grasping its side to steady her as her heart beat fiercely in her chest. She felt another poke to the side, accompanied by a gust of air, as if someone had moved by her quickly.

She gasped and shot away from the sink, crashing into a warm, sturdy body.

There was a soft chuckle and a whispered 'Lumos' before the kitchen filled with a soft, golden glow, illuminating the smirking face of Teddy Lupin.

"Hullo, Victoire," he said, wrapping his free hand around her waist.

Victoire scowled at him. _'Damn him and his stupid night vision!'_

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, wishing her beating heart would slow down; she was certain he could feel it pounding through her chest, which was currently pressed pretty cozily against his. "You scared me, you git!" She punched his chest admonishingly, but Teddy merely continued to grin down at her.

"Sorry," he apologized, although he didn't look sorry in the least. They stood in silence for a few moments, his arm around her and her hands resting upon his chest, until they both realized their close proximity and broke apart rather abruptly, as if they had burned one another.

Victoire blushed and stared down at her feet, cursing her feelings.

Teddy was family. Teddy wasn't related to her by blood. They were raised as cousins. They weren't really cousins. They were friends. They spent their summer holidays visiting the same relatives. They were complicated.

"You're pretty when you're frustrated," Teddy admitted softly, and Victoire raised her eyes to look at him.

At eighteen years of age, Teddy Lupin was beginning to look more like a grown man instead of an adolescent child. He was (normally) tall and lean, with a (normally) thin face, straight nose, sly smirk, golden brown eyes, and messy, bright blue hair. He also carried himself in a way that suggested he was very self assured, but there were times, such as now, that Victoire saw a (normally) hidden vulnerability.

He was leaning against the table with his hands as if he needed support to keep his knees from buckling. His face was flushed with splotches of pink blush, and his eyes were looking at her under the veil of his long lashes. No longer smirking, his mouth meekly pulled to the side in a shy smile.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me like that?" she asked, flashing a shy smile of her own.

"Why shouldn't I?" he retorted, his brow knitting in confusion.

Victoire blushed and glanced down at her feet again.

"It's just that we're…"

"Yes?" he asked, drawing the word out. She was vaguely aware that he had taken a few steps forward and now stood very close to her. He dipped his head, trying to force eye contact with her. "We're what, Victoire?"

"We're…" she looked up at him, feeling dumb, "…not really related."

His smirk was back. "Yeah…we're not."

"But…I mean…it's just that…"

But Teddy had leaned in, cutting off her protests. Victoire's body went rigid, her eyes blinking rapidly as he kissed her. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds.

Tick.

Kiss.

Tock.

Kiss.

Tick.

And then Victoire gave up, melting into his embrace and kissing him back. They were complicated non-relatives. They were Teddy and Victoire. Always.


End file.
